Breaking the Chains of Fate
by theauthorthatwrites2
Summary: Harry's always had a power. A power that he has meticulously kept under control. Now, after the Department of Mysteries, Harry lets it loose. Is this what the prophecy spoke of?


A/N: This idea has been in my head a while, and I intend to see it done.  
  
In his mind, he replayed his life. To free the demons and powers within him would cost much, that he knew for sure. But to not do it...it may spell disaster for them all. He knew of which the prophecy spoke, about him possessing power the Dark Lord knows not. That power had been there ever since he could remember. It was the reason he was the way he was. He knew he was different, and so decided to help people. While Voldemort used his power for his own gains, Harry Potter would arise anew with his own force of reckoning. Everyone would rue the day they underestimated him again. Gazing out the window at Privet Drive, only three words slipped from his lips. "I am reborn." And it began.  
  
Off at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore was sitting docile in his office replaying the memories of the end of last year. Upon review of his actions, Dumbledore found little flaw with what he had done, but it pained him even so. Deep in contemplation of what the next year would bring, shrieking alarms went off. Something was wrong at Privet Drive.  
  
To say the Dursleys were scared would be an understatement. After Potter had arrived, he had not spoken, not asked for food, or anything. He never left his room except to use the loo. His hair, which had grown down to his shoulders, offended Petunia. Vernon Dursley was about to yell at young Mr. Potter when a most unusual thing happened. In all of the experience the Dursleys had with magic, they had never felt anything like this. It was in the air. Both burning hot and icy cool at the same time, it made the skin feel as though it were being shorn apart cell by cell, then reconstructed. Gasping for breath, Vernon Dursley turned around and headed back down the stairs. Maybe he could ask Harry later.  
  
Remus Lupin had decided that something was off. There was something in the air that didn't settle well with him. Long ago he had discovered that with the disadvantages of being a werewolf, there were advantages. However, even with his heightened senses, he still was unable to discern what the hell was going on. Abandoning his post on Magnolia Street, right next to Privet Drive, he ran to the door of Number Four. Attempting to shove it open, he failed miraculously. Looking up at Harry's window, he wondered what was happening. 'I hope you're alright Harry.'  
  
When Dumbledore arrived, all had ended. Or so it seemed. Walking up to Remus Lupin, the sole person outside of Privet Drive Number Four, Dumbledore interrogated him. "What's been going on here?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea Headmaster. There was a magical discharge in the air a while ago, but it faded away. I have a bad feeling about this..." replied the lycanthrope.  
  
"As do I my child, as do I." Dumbledore's gaze focussed unwaveringly at the innocuous-looking house. Walking up to the door, Albus Dumbledore, quite possibly the world's most powerful wizard, received a magical shock that knocked him back a few feet. Gathering himself up, he murmured obscenities to himself. "I hope you know what you're doing Harry."  
  
Senses Harry didn't even know he had opened themselves to him now. Magic was almost a visible force now, but perhaps more along the edge of vision. He could almost taste it in the air. He began to expand his memory, and in it, he found the key. The one key to stopping Voldemort. And once he had found it, he cried. And as he cried, the sky rained, crying with him. The thunder rolled.  
  
Dumbledore and Lupin looked abruptly up as a strangled scream pierced the sky. Eyes darting towards Harry's window, they saw his outline in the dim light of the barely visible moon. The thunder rolled. And then the lightning struck.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know there are problems with this chapter. But hey, I am a human. This is to be expected. I will have more dialogue, and more details in future chapters. I just wanted to get this started more than anything.  
-Theauthorthatwrites2 


End file.
